I think I
by rivaichin
Summary: Rin kembali ke Australia untuk mengalahkan Haru, dan berbagai alasan entah apa itu. semuanya terdiam saat mendengarkan penjelasannya. tapi 4 tahun berlalu dan ia kembali. tapi ia bukan Rin. bukan Rin yang dulu kita kenal. bagaimana akhir cerita ini? yuk dibaca (?) Fic req by my loveydo Kei-chan. END UP WITH HARUKAxREADER [gue gapinter bikin sumarry maap-]


**Free! It's not my own. It's Hiroko Utsumi's sensei own.  
Free!Light novel it's not my own as well sobs. It's Kōji Ōji's sensei own.**  
**But this fic is my own fic. I got the inspiration from Byul's song kkkkkk**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**I THINK I**

"Mako-chan!" Aku menghampiri anak laki-laki sebayaku dengan surai hijau olive, sedang membawa tas olahraga berukuran kecil. "kau mau kemana?"

"Yo," senyuman merekah di bibir mungilnya. Senyuman polos anak berumur dua belas tahun, yang belum mengenal—atau mungkin tidak peduli dengan konflik-konflik luar binasa yang terjadi di seluruh pelosok bumi. "Hari ini ada latihan. Memangnya kau tidak tau?" tanyanya, sambil memiringkan kepala.

Aku menatapnya heran. "Hori-chan bilang hari ini tidak ada latihan." Hori teman satu timku baru saja mengatakan kalau hari ini tidak ada latihan. Biasanya sih, pelatih Sasabe yang mengatakan kalau di hari 'H' tidak ada latihan. Tapi aneh. Pelatih Sasabe jarang sekali—malah seingatku tidak pernah, ia menitipkan pesan pada seseorang—terkecuali Hori membohongiku.

Makoto, terdiam sesaat. Bibirnya terangkat sedikit, menyunggingkan senyuman. Aku tau, ia sedang bersusah payah menahan tawa. "Kau tidak ingat, sekarang tanggal berapa?"

Aku mengedipkan mataku, bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia menanyakan tanggal? "Sekarang…..tanggal 1 April," aku menimbang-nimbang ucapanku barusan. "Sialan! Sekarang April Mop!"

Ia tertawa geli melihat tingkahku barusan. Pipiku merah padam karena malu akan kebodohanku. "Sudah, sana cepat ambil barang-barangmu. Aku tunggu."

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Mako-chan, berangkat saja. Aku kalau kemas-kemas cukup lama. Tenang saja, aku pasti datang kok. Tidak usah cemas~" Seringaian kecil terpampang jelas di bibirku. Tapi sayang, tipu dayaku tidak pernah mempan pada Makoto. Dan tidak akan pernah.

"Yasudah, sampai jumpa nanti~" ucapnya seraya melambaikan tangan kearahku.

"Hai'" anggukku, membalas lambaian tangannya.

Aku segera memasuki rumah dan naik ke lantai aras menuju kamarku bak orang kesetanan. Untungnya kaa-chan dan tou-chan sedang keluar, kalau tidak mungkin kaa-chan sudah memberikanku pidato yang tidak singkat, dan padat, tetapi jelas.

Aku membuka lemariku secara kasar. Mengambil baju renang, handuk, pakaian dalam, serta perlengkapan-perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan di kamar mandi, lalu memasukkannya secara paksa ke dalam taksu. Selesai dengan urusan kemas-kemas aku menuruni tanggal dan berjalan menuju dapur. menyambar kertas note dan menggoreskannya dengan tinta bertuliskan "kaa-chan, aku pergi latihan. Maaf, mendadak." Dan kutempel diatas pintu kulkas. Sesaat kuperhatikan, tulisan kanjiku berantakan sekali. Perbandingan sebelas duabelas dengan karya seni ceker ayam. Tapi, sudahlah aku tidak peduli.

Aku keluar dari rumah, tidak lupa mengunci pintu dan menaruhnya dibawah karpet. Saat berbalik, mataku menangkap siluet anak berambut merah kecoklatan sedang berjalan melewati depan rumahku. "Rin-chan?"

Anak laki-laki itu menoleh. "yo," sahutnya sambil menyengir. Gigi-gigi taring hiunya terekpos dengan jelas. Anehnya gigi itu tidak terlihat seram, melainkan sebaliknya. "telat?"

"mm-hm," Aku menganggukkan kepala, mengakui. "Hori-chan bilang hari ini tidak ada latihan. Jadi kukira ya begitu, tapi tadi Mako-chan datang dan bilang kalau hari ini ada latihan."

Ia mengangkat salah satu alisnya, heran. "Makoto kerumahmu?"

Bibirku terangkat sedikit, mencoba menahan tawa dengan cengiran khasku. "Iya, memangnya kenapa? Cemburu?"

Bisa kulihat gerak-geriknya mulai panik. Tapi, ia berhasil menutupinya dengan menatapku datar. "Hah? Kau kira aku siapamu?" Nada suaranya serak. Andaikan kau ada disini dan melihat ekspresinya, kujamin kau akan tertawa geli dengan puas.

"Aku? Pacarmu~?,"

"Ha—"

"Bukan-bukan. Kau hanya temanku~ yak an, Rin-chan?" Aku menyeringai puas.

Ia menatapku datar, sekali lagi. kali ini bukan untuk menutupi rasa paniknya, melainkan menutupi rasa malu. "sudahlah, kau mau dihukum pelatih?" ucapnya, sambil berlalu melaluiku begitu saja.

"Eh? Chotto matte tte! Teme!" Aku mengembungkan pipiku kesal sambil berjalan di sampingnya.

Kami berjalan dalam diam. Aku tidak peduli dengan orang disampingku. Kurasa, Rin pun sebaliknya. Jadi untuk apa kuajak berbicara? Tapi kenapa, hati kecilku menyuruhku untuk mengajaknya berbicara? Berbicara mengenai apa? Apakah ada topic yang harus kubicarakan dengannya? Kurasa tidak ada—dan memang sebenarnya tidak ada. Jadi untuk apa buang-buang tenaga untuk berbicara? ….ya kan?

Anehnya lagi, aku merasa tidak tenang akan keheningan ini. Perasaan antara ingin peduli dengan tidak peduli. Perasaan antara ingin berbicara dengan tidak ingin berbicara. Kalau aku tidak bisa membuat topikpembicaraan itu sepertinya sudah out-of-character. Setiap kali aku ingin mengeluarkan suara, rasanya seperti tercekat di tenggorokan. Jadi…apa yang harus kuperbuat?

Tapi, aku tidak bisa membiarkan keheningan ini berlangsung lama. Aku ingin berbicara padanya. Aku ingin tau rahasia-rahasia kecilnya. Aku ingin tau apa saja yang dia sukai. Aku ingin tau segalanya tentang dirinya.

"Rin-chan, kau punya orang yang kau sukai?" Tanyaku, tiba-tiba. Tunggu dulu—apa yang kubicarakan? Kenapa aku menanyakan hal sebodoh itu? Tetapi hasrat keingintahuanku mengalahkan akal sehatku. Aku ingin tau segalanya tentangnya.

Perasaan macam apa ini? Kenapa perasaan ini tidak pernah kurasakan saat aku bersama dengan Mako-chan, atau Nagi-chan, atau bahkan Haru-chan? Kenapa perasaan ini hanya kurasakan kalau aku sedang bersama Rin-chan? Perasaan aneh yang selalu menggebu-gebu saat bersamanya. Hasrat keingintahuanku yang besar. Apa ini…yang dinamakan jatuh cinta?

Apa itu cinta? Apa yang dimengerti oleh anak berumur duabelas tahun sepertiku mengenai hal percintaan?orang-orang bilang, cinta seorang anak kecil adalah cinta monyet. Apa itu cinta monyet? Apakah merasakan cinta itu sama dengan kita merasakan kalau kita menjadi monyet? Ada orang juga mengatakan, cinta itu tidak terpaut usia. Jadi, tidak masalah dong kalau anak usia duabelas tahun sepertiku sudah jatuh cinta? Tapi, kembali ke pertanyaan. Apa sebenarnya arti jatuh cinta…?

Aku melirik kearahnya. "Hah? U-um, tentu saja aku punya!" ekspresinya terlihat panik. Suaranya terdengar begitu gugup.

"Siapa?"

"Kau."

"H-hah?" sekarang roh kami tertukar. Ekspresiku terlihat panik. Suaraku serak. Sedangkan ekspresi Rin menyeringai puas bak hiu berhasil menjebak mangsanya.

"Maksudku. Kau. Makoto. Haru. Nagisa. Hori. Shizu. Dan Yuu" ia memutar bola matanya seolah-olah tidak peduli.

"O-oh." Aku menghela nafas lega. Tapi—apa yang aneh dengan diriku. Kenapa dadaku serasa sesak? Rasanya seperti dadaku ditimpa beton sebesar mungkin sampai-sampai membuatku susah nafas. Apa aku asma? Seingatku—tidak. Aku yakin, aku tidak pernah kena asma. Tapi kenapa? Dadaku sesak. Hatiku serasa diiris-iris dan ditusuk-tusuk dengan pisau yang baru saja diasah. Perih. Panas. Bercampur menjadi satu. Ada apa dengan diriku?

Kami memasuki gedung sekolah Iwatobi. Tidak banyak yang memasuki area sekolah. Atau kurasa hanya tim renang saja yang mau memasuki area sekolah, karena sekarang adalah detik-detik terakhir masa berakhirnya liburan musim semi.

Aku melewati lorong dalam diam. Menyeret kakiku menuju loker, ruang ganti anak perempuan. Tentu saja Rin sudah masuk menuju lokernya di ruang ganti anak laki-laki. Perasaanku campur aduk. Kobaran api dalam diriku mulai redup. Otakku tak dapat berpikir secara wajar. Kumohon, seseorang beri tau aku sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan diriku? Aku masih terlalu pemula untuk mengalami hal seperti ini.

Aku mengganti pakaianku dengan baju renang, dan menaruh sisa-sisa perlengkapanku dalam loker. Aku melangkan dengan gontai kearah kolam renang indoor dalam sekolah. Disana sudah terdapat Haruka, Nagisa, Makoto, Shizu, dan Yuu. Shizu melambai kearahku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum terpaksa. …mau bagaimana lagi? moodku jelek hari ini.

Rin datang nyaris berbarengan denganku. Setauku, anak laki-laki kalau ganti baju itu cepat. Apa yang membuatnya lama? …apa peduliku?

"Kalian janjian bolos ya?" Pelatih menatap kami berdua sambil berkacak pinggang. Lucu sebenarnya melihat ekspresinya sekarang ini, karena Pelatih juga jarang marah. Tapi, aneh saja. Hari ini tidak terlihat begitu lucu.

"Hah? Hori-chan/Nagisa membohongiku!" seru kami serempak. Tunggu—dia dibohongi Nagisa? Pantas saja telat.

Pelatih menatap kami curiga. "Sudah, sudah. Masuk ke kolam sana" Tapi toh akhirnya ia menyerah juga.

Aku berlari kecil kearah dimana Shizu dan Yuu berada, sebaliknya Rin berjalan kearah dimana Makoto, Haruka, dan Nagisa berada. Dan seperti biasa, ia mengajak Haruka untuk bertanding lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Shizu begitu saja saat kuhampiri.

Aku mengedipkan mataku, bingung. "Ha? Tidak terjadi apa-apa kok"

"Bu kaaaannn~ maksudku, ada sesuatu 'spesial' mungkin yang terjadi saat perjalanan kalian tadi?"

Aku tersedak begitu mendengar kata-katanya, dan menatap Shizu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apa maksudnya dengan 'spesial'? "iiihhh, kau mesum!" pekikku, menggoda. "sudah berapa majalah dewasa yang kau baca?"

"SHIZU SUKA BACA MAJALAH DEWASA!?" tanya Yuu shock sambil menatap Shizu dengan tatapan seolah-olah bertanya apa-yang-dimaksudnya-barusan?

"Yuu-chan baru tau!?" Tanyaku balik, pura-pura shock.

Shizu kalah telak. Bukan berarti dia benar-benar pernah membaca majalah dewasa. Tapi berbohong itu menyenangkan. Jail sekali-sekali juga tidak apa-apa kan?

"Teme! Siapa yang pernah membaca majalah seperti itu! Kau kira aku apa? Om-om mesum?" Tukas Shizu, tidak terima. Mukanya merah padam karena malu.

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lucu melihat ekspresi Shizu barusan. Tapi sebagai balasannya aku malah mendapat cipratan air darinya.

"Eh, eh. Menurutmu, kalau seseorang ingin tahu segalanya mengenai orang lain, itu namanya apa?," Tanyaku tiba-tiba. Sampai-sampai membuat kedua pasang mata menatapaku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Lalu kalau andaikan si 'A' menanyakan ke 'B' siapa orang yang 'B' sukai. Dan 'B' menjawab si 'A' termasuk dari salah satu temannya. Dan kalau kau merasakan perasaan aneh di hatimu—seperti ditusuk-tusuk pisau mungkin? Itu dinamakan apa?"

Mereka menatapku curiga. Aku tau. hari ini ada yang salah denganku. Tapi aku terlalu penasaran, dan aku tidak dapat menahannya.

"itu yang dinamakan jatuh cinta!" seru Shizu, tiba-tiba. Nyaris telingaku sakit dibuatnya. "Siapa yang kau sukai?"

"Biar kutebak. Itu pengalamanmu saat kau berangkat bersama-sama dengan Rin?," Tebak Yuu. Duniaku serasa tumbang. Bagaimana dia bisa tau? Apakah Yuu, seorang pembaca pikiran yang handal? "Benar kan?"

Aku terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Wajahku mulai memanas. Jantungku mulai berdetak tidak karuan. Perasaan aneh ini muncul lagi. kenapa? Aku bahkan tidak berbicara dengan Rin. Mengapa hanya mendengar namanya saja bisa membuat jantungku berdegup begitu kencang?

Mata Shizu membulat. "Kau suka sama Rin!?" tanyanya, shock. Tapi ekspresi shocknya berubah menjadi senyuman mencurigakan, entah apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

"RIN!," teriak Shizu tiba-tiba, membuat orang yang dipanggil dan bahkan yang tidak bersangkutan menoleh kearah asalnya suara. "KAU DISUKAI OLEHNYA!" katanya sambil menunjuk kearahku.

Beribu pasang mara menatapku, heran. Kali ini aku sedikit bersyukur karena Pelatih sedang keluar entah kemana. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak pernah bersyukur Shizu berteriak sekeras itu begitu saja seperti tidak ada satu orang pun di dalam ruangan.

Wajahku semakin memanas. Memanas karena menahan malu dan amarah. "April Fools! Kalian kena tipu!" seruku tiba-tiba. "Lagipula, aku hanya menyukai gigi hiu Rin~ habis lucu sih."

Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Apa kata-kataku barusan salah? Tidak…begitu kan?

"Kalau memang April Fools kenapa wajahmu merah sekali?" Tanya Nagisa curiga, sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"ah…. Itu karena—wajahku ditampar oleh air barusan" aku mengangkat bahuku, berlagak tidak ada sesuatu yang 'spesial' yang terjadi barusan.

Haruka menatapku dengan tatapan tidak tertarik dengan topic yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Makoto menatapku sambil bersusah payah menahan tawa. Nagisa menatapku dengan tatapan sedikit percaya. Sedangkan, Rin menatapku dengan tatapan curiga. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi, dan kembali ke kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Aku memelototi Shizu. "Kau gila! Untung hari ini April Mop!" celotehku

"kau tidak lihat ekspresi Rin barusan! Lawak abis!" cerocos Shizu, sambil nyengir.

"Lawak abis…?" Aku membeo.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak melihatnya barusan!"

"melihat apa?"

"Payah! Andaikan aku punya mesin waktu Doraemon akan kutunjukan bagaimana muka Rin barusan. Mukanya merah abis!" seru Shizu, bersemangat.

Aku terkekeh-kekeh. "kau kira aku tidak ingin punya barang-barang Doraemon? Tapi aku lebih ingin punya Fairy oddParents. Aku minta apa saja bisa" aku menjulurkan lidahku mengejek.

"Aku malah lebih suka jadi Danny Phantom. Aku bisa melawan hantu-hantu dan semacamnya. Orangtuaku juga bakal jadi unik" cerocos Yuu.

"Kalau aku lebih suka kalian mulai latihan dibanding membicarakan acara televisi." Bulu kudukku merinding. Sejak kapan pelatih datang?

Kami tertawa malu-malu, lalu mulai berenak bolak-balik dari ujung sampai ujung lainnya kolam, secara bergantian. Aku yang pertama berenang menggunakan gaya bebas. Yang kedua, Shizu dengan gaya dada. Dan digantikan oleh Yuu, dengan gaya punggungnya. Karena Hori tidak masuk, jadi kita melakukan hal yang serupa berkali-kali.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami berhenti untuk istirahat sebentar. Menenangkan detak jantung yang tidak karuan.

"Hori-chan kemana?" Tanyaku pada Yuu, karena dia yang paling dekat jaraknya denganku. Sedangkan, Shizu masih asik melatih gaya dadanya.

"Hori, pulang kampong ke Hokkaido, katanya"

"Pulang kampong ke Hokkaido?" Shizu membeo tiba-tiba. Entah sejak kapan ia datang. "Hori bilang padaku, kalau ia mau mengerjakan tugas"

Aku memiringkan kepala, bingung. "Jadi yang benar yang mana…?"

"Entahlah, lagipula kalau April Fools, dia ratunya tukang bohong, bukannya kau. Besok saja tanya, kan sudah masuk." Ucap Yuu.

Aku membelalakkan mata. "BESOK SUDAH MASUK!?" Kami membeo secara serempak. Kurasa aku dan Shizu bisa-bisa menjadi burung beo, sebentar lagi.

Yuu memutar bola matanya, cuek. "Besok sudah tanggal dua, kau tau"

"Seharusnya kita menang olimpiade besok saja….bukannya minggu lalu. Payah!" Gerutuku.

Yang benar saja, kalau besok sudah sekolah. Maksudku, kemana saja aku selama liburan ini? Aku…..belum siap bangun pagi. Karena kalau liburan paling pagi aku bangun jam sepuluh. Tidak salah kan? Untuk apa liburan bangun pagi-pagi?

"Biar kutebak. Kau pasti malas bangun pagi-pagi, kan?" Tebak Makoto, yang tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kami.

Aku mengangguk setuju. "iiii yaaaaaa~ habis sudah kebiasaan bangun siang sih! Ya kan, Rin-chan?"

"Aku, liburan bangun pagi kok"

"ergh—" erangku "kalau begitu, benar kan, Nagi-chan?"

Nagisa menganggukkan kepala menyetujui kata-kataku barusan. "Benar sekali! Aku malah kalau liburan bangun jam duabelas. Kecuali kalau ada latihan pagi saja, aku bangun pagi. Itupun harus diguyur pakai air dingin oleh kaa-chan"

Suasana jadi hening seketika. Parah. Kejadianku ternyata tidak sebanding dengan Nagisa. Untung aku bisa bangun pagi saat ada latihan pagi. Kalau tidak bisa, apa nasibku akan sama dengan Nagisa?

"Ngomong-ngomong mumpung kalian semua ada disini, aku ingin ngomong sesuatu—" Kata Rin memecah keheningan.

"Ralat. Hori tidak ada disini." Protes Shizu, memotong pembicaraan.

"—kau bisa ceritakan padanya besok." Rin menatap Shizu tajam.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang ceritakan padanya besok?"

"besok aku kemas-kemas. Lusa aku akan kembali ke Australia. Aku ingin fokus belajar renang disana. Tidak disini. Tidak bersama kalian"

Waktu seakan-akan berhenti. Kakiku lemas mendengar penjelasannya. Kembali ke Australia? Yang benar saja! Kita bisa memenangkan beribu olimpiade renang se Jepang, kalau kta mau dan ada niat dalam diri masing-masing. Kita bisa belajar berenang bersama-sama disini dengan Pelatih Sasabe. Kita bisa melakukan banyak hal bersama-sama disini, jadi kenapa perlu jauh-jauh ke Australi?

Yuu angkat bicara, memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi untuk ketiga kalinya. "Biar kutebak. Apa itu gara-gara kau kalah pertandingan kemarin dengan Haru?"

Mataku membelalak lebar. Hanya karena pertandingan? Pertandingan apa? Aku tau Rin sering mengajak Haruka bertanding. Tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir bakal terjadi hal seperti ini. Aku tau Rin memang membenci kekalahan, tapi apa harus seperti ini? Apa salahnya sih, kalah sekali-sekali? Toh, itu yang membuat permainan menjadi seru…..kan?

"Tch—" Rin mengerutukkan giginya dengan kesal. "Tidak. Aku kembali ke Australi karena aku memang ingin kembali. Dan suatu saat nanti, kalian akan bisa lihat. Aku. Matsuoka Rin, akan mengalahkannya!" Tukas Rin, sambil menunjuk kearah Haruka. Wajahnya merah padam penuh emosi. Ada apa dengannya?

Haruka hanya menatapanya dengan tatapan datar, seakan-akan ia tidak peduli. Atau mungkin pura-pura tidak peduli. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang Haruka. Yang kutau, ia adalah satu dari kumpulan orang terunik di dunia kecilku.

Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi tidak sekarang. Tidak saat ini. Sekarang ini, otakku masih kacau balau. Menyusun runtutan-runtutan kalimat yang baru saja lewat di telingaku. Menyusun puzzle-puzzle kejadian pada hari ini. Jam ini. Menit ini. Dan detik ini. Mencoba mengerti kata-kata yang dimaksud oleh Rin, hori, dan Yuu sejak tadi. Tapi kalau tidak sekarang kapan lagi aku harus mengatakannya?

"Tapi kau bisa belajar disini, Rin-chan!" Seru Nagisa.

Rin terkekeh-kekeh dengan arogan. "Kalau aku belajar disini bersama kalian. Aku tidak akan bisa berkembang menjadi lebih baik. Aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Haru. Tapi kalau aku kembali, kalian akan lihat nanti. Siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang, dan siapa yang akan menjadi pecundang."

Otakku tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Abjad-abjad dalam otakku berhamburan tidak membentuk suatu kata. Puzzle-puzzle kejadian, hancur berantakan. Mungkin kalau kau bertanya satu dikasi satu saat ini, aku tidak sanggup menjawabnya.

Kupingku serasa tuli. Bibirku kelu. Tenggorokanku serak. Badanku kaku. Aku merasa seperti menjadi sebuah manekin di etalase-etalase toko. Tidak sanggup berbuat suatu apapun.

Shizu merangkul pundakku. "Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya?" bisiknya, membuat telingaku geli. Membuat telingaku berfungsi kembali.

Mengatakan sesuatu? Sekali lagi aku harus mengatakan apa, padanya? Kenapa setiap hal mengenai Rin aku selalu diam seribu bahasa? Kenapa setiap ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, kata-kata itu selalu tercekat dalam tenggorokanku?

"Ri—" satu kata—hampir satu kata berhasil keluar dari mulutku. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Rin sudah melangkah pergi. Kami hanya bisa menatap punggung kepergiannya dalam diam. Ingin aku mencoba menggapainya, tapi aku tau pasti tidak bisa. Orang bilang, dicoba dulu baru akan tau hasilnya. Tapi, yang ini berbeda. Tanpa dicoba pun aku tau kalau aku tidak akan berhasil menggapainya.

Semuanya sudah terlambat. Terlambat untuk mencegah Rin kembali ke Australi. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Cerita mengenai Rin sudah tamat…atau masih di pending sampai dia kembali ke Jepang. Tapi, bagaimana kalau ia tidak kembali ke Jepang….? Itu lain cerita. Tapi di suatu cerita pasti ada hikmahnya. Dan aku mendapatkan hikmah itu.

Hikmah yang kudapatkan adalah Jangan suka mengelak suatu kenyataan dengan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah lelucon April Fools. Jangan suka menunda-nunda sesuatu, hingga akhirnya kau terlambat dan bisa-bisa menyesal seumur hidup. Dan yang terakhir. Jangan suka berbohong…..

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

yooooo~~ cerita gaje gue muncul lagi. tapi ini masih prolog sih lo tenang aja. bagi yang baca :'u

buat kei yang req ini fic. maapin gue kalo ini fic mengecewakan bet. abis gue bingung jail tapi genre angst bakal jadi kayak begimana, dan akhirnya munculah cerita gaje ini ;u;

buat para reader yang baca ini gue makasi banget udah baca sumpeh. fic gue gaje abis. mana endingnya kayak tamat begitu lagi. doh gue gabener. tapi makasi banget guueee. apalagi sampe ada yang follow fav atau review. gue bakal nangis jingkrak-jingkrak dikamar saking senengnya. /nyet

yaudah happy reading aja~

sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya

kkkkk rivaichin kkkkkk


End file.
